


I Fell For You

by cometsandclubsoda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometsandclubsoda/pseuds/cometsandclubsoda
Summary: Adventures of Kara & Mon-El from being friends to buddies to friends with benefits. A secret Karamel relationship.





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> "In her eyes,  
> shined my love for her."
> 
> Enjoy this fanfic that I wrote a year ago and am posting now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El and Kara go out for lunch.

CHAPTER ONE

"Keira!" Ms. Grant shouted unpleasantly.

"God! What happened now?" Kara mumbled.

"Why is my cold coffee not so cold?"

"I-uh, um... probably because of the temperature, you know. Global warming and all. Glaciers are melting..." Kara hesitated

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not to you, I don't kid. I'm so sorry, Ms. Grant, I'll get you another one."

"Wait. It's okay. I am signing you to this task." She bended under her desk and smashed so many messy sheets falling from the files on the desk. "Arrange all my personal and professional files in a year category. You have 2 days to complete it. I've an appointment with my physician on Thursday. I want them completed."

Kara looked at all the files and her face saddened of workload. Her eyes rolled down. There were just so many files to go through.

"What're you looking at me for? This work's not gonna be done by itself. Now, chop chop, Keira."

"It's Kara." She mumbled to herself as she walked out of her office with all the files on her own.

"Can I help with some..." She heard a helping voice. The other second, she saw Mon-El carrying some of the files.

"Hey, hi, what are you doing here?" Kara asked gleefully.

"I am here to free you of your work for a while." Mon-El replied, waving his free hand above her head as if he were blessing her. Kara gave him a frown. She slapped his hand from above her head and put it down.

"What do you mean, _free me of my work_?" Kara asked in confusion.

"I was free this noon. Shift's changed. So, I thought 'let's go on a lunch with Kara. Yay!' Anyway, I'm here to take you to lunch."

She put the files on her desk, and he after her, and she asked, "Like a date?" wrinkling her forehead.

"It's, uhm, 23rd May. Heh, kidding." He says hesitatingly. "No, no, no, no, no! I am not taking you on a date. Why would _I_ take _you_ on a date? It's just a friendly dinner. Uh, lunch, sorry."

"Oh, I appreciate your efforts and I love you for that, Mon-El. I really wanna get outta here but I've got a lot of work to do, so..." She said, sitting on her chair and started arranging the files.

"Do it afterwards. A little walk-out won't do bad. It'll freshen you up." He said. Bending down to face her, he whispered, "And _Supergirl_ can always do it in a blink."

"Supergirl doesn't do my personal work." She replied close to his ear.

"Well, you can't deny the fact that you are tired, so..."

"Ugh, I don't know."

"Oh, come on, come on. Please. _Please?_ " Mon-El asked with false innocence on his face like when a child asks their parent for a chocolate.

"Okay. Puppy eyes." Mon-El delivered a large smile as she agreed.

"Thank you."

"Yes, but we have to leave here unseen by the three-eyed Ms. Grant." She got up from her chair and moves to the elevator with him.

"Wait, she has three eyes..."

* * *

 

"So, where we going?" Kara asked with glee as they both exited the elevator.

"I thought you had somewhere in mind. You see, I'm still new here. So.." He replied.

"Yeah, got it, bean-bag." Mon-El fired her a look for calling him a bean-bag. "Well, um, let's go to Big Belly."

"Big bell-belly?" He asked in confusion. She laughed at him and he chuckled for no reason.

"It's Big Belly Burgers."

"Ohhh, it's burgers." Kara nodded. "Okay, yeah, then let's.."

They arrive at the Big Belly Burgers. Kara was thankful for Earth for a lot reasons, but the one she was the most thankful of was Earth's variety of food.

"Why doesn't it.." Mon-El struggled to open the door of the restaurant.

"It reads __pull__ " She stressed.

"Oh, yeah, right." He pulled the door out front and offered Kara to go in first being a gentleman. A gentle __alien.__

"Well, someone's being a gentleman." Kara said sarcastically.

"Thanks. You know, I watched this film yesterday. The perfect gentleman always gets the girl." He replied with a smile.

"Oh, okay. Well, let's sit over there." Kara pointed at the table with an open window beside it, blowing cool breeze and a very few people passing by. The perfect place to sit.

They came across the table and Mon-El pulled out a chair for Kara and then he sat too.

Mon-El lifted his right arm up and called for service. "I'll have 3 cheeseburgers and uh, extra large __saucy__ fries and a strawberry milkshake." He ordered. "What will you have, Kara?"

"Me? I'll, um, why, make it double." Kara told the waitress.

"Double as in 6 cheeseburgers and 2 extra large 'saucy' fries and 2 strawberry milkshakes?" The waitress asked shockingly.

"Yeah, that'll be all." Kara replied. The waitress walked away in overwhelm and delivered the order to the kitchen.

"Extra pickle in the burgers, please." Mon-El shouted last minute.

The order arrived at their table with two waitresses carrying it. "Here's your, um,... food." One of them stated.

"Thank you." Mon-El lengthened. "What're you doing there?" He asked as he watched Kara dip a fry in the milkshake and then eat it.

"What..." She almost dropped the fry out of her mouth. "It's delicious this way. Go on, try it."

"Okay." He did as she said and tried. But the taste didn't quite suit his tongue. "Yeah, it's not."

"Okay. So, anything new in your short-lived-Earth-life?" They both chuckled at her sentence.

"Oh, same old, same old, you know." Mon-El replied formally. "How 'bout you? Anything new with you? Heh, that kinda rhymed, heh heh, heh heh. Okay, I'll stop."

"Well, yeah. You just pulled me out of it. Ms Grant wants me to arrange all her files into a category within 2 days. And there are like a thousand files to go through." Kara replied while biting her burger and then taking a sip from the milkshake.

"Well, Ms Grant sounds like a witch." Mon-El opted.

"It's bi- Whatever, never mind. And yes, she can be mean sometimes but she's nice. Kind of." She said. "She inspires me __and__ the Supergirl.." she whispered, "..in me."

"Really? How?"

"She gives me hope. Even when I'm broken, she-she floods me with it."

"Wow!" Mon-El took a sip of the milkshake.

"Ha. Heh heh." Kara laughed at him.

"What's so funny? Kara."

"Heh. There's a mustache formed on your face." She replied, chuckling.

"Nah, I'm clean shaved. Just this morning."

"What? No. You sipped the shake, right? So, it formed a mustache."

"Oh!" He gasped in realization.

"Here, wipe it off." Kara gave him a cloth. He wiped it off. "You looked adorable." She said with a sweet smile.

He stared her in the eyes as she said that and put down the cloth. It's like they were having a moment.

"You're like a baby." She said. "You know what would make you more adorable? You with an English accent." Kara cleared her throat and spoke suddenly.

"What? Really?" He grunted. "Okay, then, from now on, I will go with the English accent." He spoke in the accent.

"No! Don't, really. You are terrible at it." She laughed. They both laughed at each other for a while and conversed till they had finally their lunch. They got up from the table and pushed their chairs in respectively.

"So, who's gonna pay the bill?"

"Well, it __was__ your idea. So... you." Kara replied pointing towards him.

" _ _Really?__ You thought __that?__ " Kara nodded. "Well, this is not a date, so you're very much going to have to pay for your half."

"Okay. Well, don't make a big deal out of this, bean-bag." She replied sarcastically.

"Huh. This was good. We should do this more often."

"Yeah? I'm not going to come next time if I have to pay for myself." She leaves the money on the table.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's someone's birthday!

CHAPTER TWO

 

"Here, it's done!" Kara entered Ms Grant's office the next day and put the file commander on the coffee table.

"And it's only.." Ms Grant looked at her fancy wrist-watch, "...Wednesday. That's really fast."

"Yeah, I-uh, I-I-I had, um, help?" Kara hesitated.

"Did that _hot guy_ you snuck out on a date with yesterday help you?" Kara looked at her confusedly and narrowed her eyes, biting her lower lip in nervousness. "Oh, don't play innocent. I saw you. I have three eyes, remember?"

 _Ironic. That's what I told him._ Kara thought. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Ms. Grant."

"Whatever, just don't sneak out on me again. I'd hate to replace you with Tessmacher." Ms Grant told her with appreciation. "She's good but no."

"Yes, assured!" Kara said turning back and walking out of her office.

"And Keira..?" Kara stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Ms. Grant?"

"Keep him."

"We're-we're not dating." Kara played with her glasses.

"Your loss. Now, get me another coffee. _Cold._ It's too hot in here. And get back to your work."

"Yeah, I'll be-"

She took the elevator and fetched Ms Grant's 'cold' coffee. She then sat on her desk and surfed through the internet for a while. Accidentally, her eyes fell on the bottom right bar on the computer. _5:00 p.m. 24th May._ It was Winn's birthday. She'd almost forgotten.

Suddenly, her phone chimed. It was a message from Alex. It read, _Hey, where are you? It's Winn's birthday. Come at his apartment._

_Won't he be there?_

_Nope. He's out with Lyra._

_Okay. I'm on my way._ She texted back and got up and carried her purse. She waved at Ms Grant and took her leave.

She flew to her apartment, landing in the balcony, making the drapes flutter.

"Came ASAP." Kara said as she settled in.

She saw that the apartment was already decorated. Big letters reading _HAPPY B'DAY WINN_ were swinging by the wall beside the door. James arrived through the door and placed the cake in his hands in the refrigerator. Mon-El was hanging the lights all over the room. And Alex, being Alex, was ordering them to do what she thought was right.

"What! This is not fair." Kara yelled.

"Why? What happened?" Alex asked her.

"You already did everything, there's nothing left for me to do!" Kara argued.

"Don't be a crybaby." Alex said sarcastically.

"I'm not." She defended.

"Maybe you can help James with the cake." She suggested.

"It's settled." James said, sipping from the water bottle.

"Okay, then, help Mon-El with the lights." She suggested again, pointing towards him.

"The lights are done." Mon-El said spontaneously. Alex gave him a look of agression.

Mon-El lipped, _What?_

 _She wants to help._ Alex lipped back, pointing her thumb to Kara.

Mon-El gave the look of realization. "But, you can redo the lights if you want." They heard a knock as soon as Mon-El said.

"Okay, everyone. Mon-El, shut the lights. People, hide!" Alex whispered and Mon-El turned off the lights.

Kara went to open the door and invited Winn inside. She reached for the lights, when _SURPRISE!_ They sang in unison.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU... They started singing.

"Oh, my... What!" Winn laughed as he entered through the door and they started clapping.

...BIRTHDAY TO WINN,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

"Happy birthday, buddy." James wished his friend and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, man!" Winn replied with a smile.

"Buddyyyyy." Mon-El ran over to him and gave him a long, tight hug. Way too tight for a human. "Happy birthday, Winny."

"Yeah." Winn grunted as he hugged him too tight.

"'Birthday, Wiinn." Kara gave him a sweet hug and then put a birthday cap on his head.

"I'm not a three-year-old, Kara." Winn argued.

"Believe me, you are." She replied. Mon-El and James laughed at him.

"What? You not gonna wish me or something?" Winn asked Alex sarcastically.

"I'm the only one in charge here. The busiest one." Alex argued, a broad smile forming on her lips. "But,.. Happy birthday." She shouted and hit his head, hugging him.

"So, how old are you now?" Mon-El asked.

"You know, 20-some years." Winn lied.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Kara interrupted. "You're 27 years old!"

"No, I'm not!" He argued.

"Lift him up." James told Kara.

"Hey, hey, what are you.." Kara lifted him up.

"Sorry, man, Danvers family tradition." Alex said.

 _BIRTHDAY BOMBS!_ All shouted in unison.

"27, huh?" James hit him twenty-seven times and then, Alex hit him fifty-four times. Mon-El and Maggie hit him, too.

"Alex, hold him, it's my turn." Kara handed him over to Alex and James and Mon-El and kicked him twenty-seven times. They put him down and James opened the fridge to get the cake.

"It's cake time." James said, putting the cake on the table near the couch.

The cake was designed with Angry Birds on it.

"Yay, Angry Birds! You remembered!" Winn shouted with happiness.

"Yep, I had to tell him it was for a seven-year-old." James replied, chuckling.

Winn took the knife placed beside the cake and cut it. Mon-El took pictures from the camera as Alex had assigned him to and everyone started singing the birthday song.

"Am I late?" J'onn enters through the door.

"Papa Bear!" Winn ran along and hugged him tightly. "You came!"

"Well, 'course I did." J'onn replied, grinning. "Happy birthday, Agent Schott."

"Oh, lose the agent, please." Winn said.

Everybody shared the cake with each other. Kara and Mon-El go to the kitchen to fetch the food.

"He looks happy." Mon-El said.

"Well, of course he is. It's his birthday." Kara replied, taking out the dishes to serve the food. "I didn't get to be of any help knowing he's my best friend."

"Well, it's not my fault Alex texted you late. I kept chanting your name. 'Call Kara! Call Kara!', but she didn't."

"Well, let's get the food."

They all are. There was Thai food, beers, burgers and special chocolates only for the birthday-boy.

It was past nine o'clock, so, everybody got up and took their stuff and got ready to leave.

"You and me. We're going to the bar." James said to Winn. "There's something I have to show you.

"Okay." Winn agreed to come along. "But it better be good."

Everyone left. James and Winn left Kara's apartment. J'onn went back to his. Alex and Maggie left for their house.

When everyone had left, Kara offered to Mon-El, "You can stay with me. We can watch a movie."

"Okay, which movie?" Mon-El asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"I don't know, have you seen The Godfather?" Kara asked.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepover.

CHAPTER THREE

 

"So, what film do you want to watch?" Mon-El asked Kara.

"Any movie's fine. Just no crime movie. Late night crime: not a fan. There's, uh-um, there are the Blu-ray disks of films. In the cabinet by the TV." Kara replied as she collected a packet or two of chips and grabed a couple of beers.

"Yeah, okay. Hey, what's this movie.. 'John Wick'?" He grabbed one of the disks.

"Crime."

"Okay, then, um, this one. Twilight Saga."

"Nothing vampiric."

"Ookay. Um, how 'bout Mockingjay?"

"You mean The Hunger Games: Mockingjay?" Kara said, sitting on the couch and put the chips and beer on the coffee table.

"Yep. Part 2."

"Okay, yeah, let's watch that." Kara finally agreed adjusting some space for herself on the sofa.

"You do know that you chose the movie regardless of what you told me, huh?"

"Whatever, just make space." She sat beside Mon-El in a very small space. "Just.." she hopped over to Mon-El's side.

"What?!" Mon-El squeaked.

"Just make some space for me." Kara said peacefully.

"There is none!" He argued.

"Well, take your paws off of my couch!" Kara yelled.

"You know, maybe I'll just sit on a chair."

"Good boy." She commented.

"I. Am. Not. A puppy!" He said, frustrated, pulling a chair from the dining table and placed it beside the sofa. Right where Kara placed her head.

"I'm not calling you a puppy. Unless, you think of yourself as one, bean-bag."

"Yes, I am your space puppy, aren't I?" He said forcibly. "And stop calling me bean-bag!"

"Okay, let's make a deal. I won't say anything and as won't you. No argument anymore. Just watch the movie peacefully."

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay, yeah." Kara turned on the TV and played the movie.

"Could you.. ahem, could you pass me a beer? Pl-please?" He said nervously.

"Yeah. Sure. Well, don't hesitate." She passed the bear and a packet of chips along with it.

"Yeah, well, you said no talking, so.."

"Right." Kara said raising her eyebrow.

Mon-El and Kara cried about some emotional scenes. At the end, they both favoured Katniss to kill Snow but they both got shocked with an open mouth and wide eyes when she killed President Coin and left Snow in the hands of the citizens.

"This movie is a blast." Mon-El complimented as the credits rolled.

"Tell me about it. I've seen this movie like ten times but the last part still amazes me." Kara replied, turning off the TV.

"Oh, it's almost 12:00. Think I should get going." Mon-El looked at his calculator watch and got up from the chair.

"Well, stay." Kara got up with him.

"Huh?"

"Stay. You can spend the night here. It's almost midnight. You can take the couch."

"What.. I don't know. I think I should get to my bedchamber at the D.E.O."

"What? No! No one would be there. It's probably shut. Do you have any problem staying here for tonight?" Kara argued, slipping her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"I don't have any problem. It's just that.. it's going to be just you and me, so..."

"Are you nervous of sleeping here because of me?"

"Whaaat?" He said with a high-pitched voice. "No! No. Okay. I'll just sleep here. Thanks, Kara."

"Always." She said with a grin.

Mon-El settled himself on the couch as Kara brought a pillow and a blue blanket for him to wear.

"Here." She put the pillow and the blanket on the sofa. "What, you just gonna sleep with those pants on?"

"Excuse me. What do you mean by that?" He asked in confusion of a kind.

"Oh, it came out the wrong way. What I meant is that there are some of Jeremiah's pajamas in the closet somewhere. You can change if you want." Kara cleared.

"Oh! Right. Yeah, that'd be very kind of you."

"Oh, I am kind." She smiled.

"I know that." Mon-El smirks. Kara got him the pair of pajamas. He went into the bathroom to change.

"Are. You. Kidding me?!" Mon-El came out of the bathroom wearing the pajamas that over-fitted him from the waist and lengthened till his toes.

"Well, uh-um..." She laughed and paused. "Well, it's not a-fitting."

"So, you noticed." Mon-El says. They both looked at each other for a while. She couldn't stop laughing and he just stood there, staring at her. They both laughed out of their stomachs when he realised how funny he looked in those pajamas.

"I'm not wearing this!" He chuckles.

"Oh, come on, it's just for tonight." She convinced. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. Especially Winn." She looked at him with puppy eyes, really convincing him to do so.

"Okay.. if you say so..." Mon-El walked to the couch and grabbed the pillow and the blanket.

"If you need anything, like ANYTHING, don't wake me up. Or I'll kill you." She winked at him.

"Well, that's very generous of ya." He replied sarcastically.

"Right, good night."

"'Night." Mon-El looked at her as she climbed in her bed. His eyes glanced at the light of the moon as Kara grabbed the blanket on her bed. She smiled at him before putting her head over the pillow. Mon-El shook his head and expressed a good night.

* * *

 

The next morning. Mon-El was still sleeping. Kara got out of her bathroom in a robe and quickly put on a sky-blue shirt and jeans. She went to wake the sleeping baby but she didn't want to wake him up just so easy. She walked towards the couch. Standing close to his ear, she shouted, "WAKE UP!"

"Whaaaat?! Am I drowning?" Mon-El jumped off the sofa with a surprised look on his face. More like a haunting.

"Good morning, Mr Sleepyhead." Kara laughed.

"Why would you do that? What have I ever done to you?!" Mon-El cried.

"Well, don't cry like a baby, now. I was just trying to wake you up."

"You could have woken me up like normal people do." Mon-El said in a loud voice, rubbing his eyes. He sat up straight.

"Yeah, but we're not normal, are we?" Kara replied whilst opening the refrigerator for milk. "And also, stop yelling."

"I'm not yelling." He yelled.

"You just did, beanbag." Kara said, taking a sip from the milk carton. "Okay, well, get ready real fast 'cause we have to be at the D.E.O. in like 20 minutes."

"Yeah, but I beg of you, don't EVER do that again. 'Cause I could die." Mon-El said going to the bathroom.

"Such an over-reactor!" Kara mumbled.

"Yeah, I can hear you." Mon-El shouted from the bathroom.

He came out after 15 minutes and said, "Well,..."

"What took you so long?" Kara shouted, "Not even I take that long."

"Well, I didn't know how the shower worked. It took me 5 in that."

"Well, hurry, the breakfast is same as the first time I made you. Pancakes." Kara smiled.

"Pancakes, some sun in my life." Mon-El grabbed a chair and started eating.

"And I hope you don't want syruppp..." Kara smirked at him as he ate.

They left her house and showed up at the D.E.O. together. People were really suspicious around here.

"So what's the jam, fam?" Mon-El asked in a rather dudely manner. Kara gave him a look to shoot it down.

"There is literally nothing Supergirl can do today. The crime rate is going down really fast and thieves and smugs are handled by the NCPD." J'onn said.

"I mean, there's gotta be something!" Kara chuckled anxiously.

"No, there isn't."

"Well, I, for one, am going straight to play laser tag right now. Anyone coming?" Winn spoke, fixing his crimson tie.

"Take a day off. Blow off some steam. I'll be here if you need me." J'onn said and left for his office.

"I'm going to go to Maggie's, so..." Alex left with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, that just leaves me with you." Kara complained.

"Do you not like my company?" Mon-El pouted.

"Don't take it too hard but you're never into work." Kara crinkled.

"That's probably because no one likes to do it."

"Well, I'm going to CatCo." Kara left.

Kara came right back at home realising that Ms Grant is out of town to meet her son. She sat on the couch and started to read a novel. Just then, she heard a knock on her door. She saw through the door with her x-ray vision and found Mon-El. She opened the door.

"I knew I'd find you here." Mon-El spoke.

"Well, I am just all free today, I feel so useless." Kara said with her face down.

Mon-El came in and shut the door. Kara grabbed a chair out of the table and sat. "Well, don't. Don't feel useless. If anything, feel happy."

"Well, it's not like that the Kardashians got a new job, so why should I be happy?" Kara replied in a sarcastic manner.

"I don't know who they are but I can make you happy right about now."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

He reached for his pocket and showed her the tickets to Dodgers he had for 2. "Two to Dodgers."

"What! No, thank you, Mon, but I'm really not into baseball." Kara said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Eh, anyway, I just found them lying on the street." He looked at the tickets, "And I think they're pretty old."

"Wow, you are one high bill." Kara widened her eyes at his dumbness.

"Oh, come on, there should be something we could do, right?"

"Apparently not."

"Oh, Kara Zor-El, are you giving up? Rise, Kara, rise. Don't give in just yet. We have to fight this. We have a whole day to go through. And I, here, am willing to do anything you say that can make our day worthwhile. Just say the word, Kara, say the word." Mon-El said with courage.

"Okay, firstly, that was, like, really dramatic and secondly, I think you're right. I think we should do something." She rose up from the chair she was sitting in.

"There's the spirit. So... what should we do?"

"I thought you had something in mind."

"Well, we can watch a film." Mon-El said with a question mark on his face.

"We did that last night." Kara replied, "Wait... I might have somewhere to go. Come on."

"Where are we going?" Mon-El asked as they both left her apartment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're going to want to read the next chapter. Believe me.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's KARA-oke and drinks!!

CHAPTER FOUR

 

They arrived at the intergalactic bar. The place was dim-lighted with an indie/rock song playing on the background. They passed by the tables and walked towards a vivid stage with a disco ball and a screen. On a stool laid a microphone.

"When I said we should do something," Mon-El teased, "I didn't mean we drink."

"I didn't just bring us here to drink," Kara crinkled.

"So you did bring us here to drink." Mon-El's eyebrows smiled.

"Well, we-we are at a bar, right?" She pointed.

"I am proud of you." He smiled sarcastically.

"Shut up." Kara said quickly. "I know that _you_ love to sing." She smiled at him. "So, I thought we could go to karaoke."

"Aww... Kara!" Puppy eyes.

"And _I_ love to sing too." She adds poking his shoulder. "Alex says that I put the 'Kara' in karaoke."

"So technically, it should be KARA-oke." His jaw tightens.

"Don't ruin this, bean-bag." She said seriously. "So, which song?"

"Oh, yes, so for the past few weeks, I've been listening to this song," described Mon-El, "and I can't stop. It's called _As Long As You Love Me._ "

"Ah, yes, the BSB classic." She grinned. "Let's do it."

Kara put the song to request and she and Mon-El took the stage. The music played and the lyrics appeared on the screen. It wasn't like they needed it. They had the song remember by their hearts.

 

Kara: "ALTHOUGH LONELINESS HAS ALWAYS  
                FRIEND OF MINE  
         I'M LEAVING MY LIFE IN YOUR HANDS"

Mon-El: "PEOPLE SAY I'M CRAZY  
                AND THAT I AM BLIND  
               RISKING IT ALL IN A GLANCE"

Kara: "AND HOW YOU GOT ME BLIND  
           IS STILL A MYSTERY  
          I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD"

Mon-El: "DON'T CARE WHAT IS WRITTEN  
               IN YOUR HISTORY  
            AS LONG AS YOU'RE HERE WITH ME"

Both: "I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE  
             WHERE YOU'RE FROM  
             WHAT YOU DID  
               AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME"

They continued to sing and kept dancing. The people at the bar were held in absolute awe of the pair's vocals. They thought that they were professional singers. They made a perfect duo. The audience demanded for more songs. So they kept singing. All the classic duets.

They had come in the afternoon and then, it was eleven o'clock. They took a rest from all the singing, and to ease their throats, ordered drinks. Really don't think that drinks are a good idea for a sore throat. They started drinking but there was nothing strong enough that could get them drunk. So, Mon-El ordered the good old Aldebaran Rum. The only drink present in this bar that could make these aliens lose their consciousness.

"I'm not drinking that again, nope." Kara said fixing her glasses.

"Oh, come on!" Mon-El said in a convincing tone. "You had fun the last time."

"No, _you_ had fun. _I_ was a hungover mess the following day." She pointed. "I almost lost my job at the DEO!"

"Okay," he pouted. "But you kind of, sort of, enjoyed it, didn't ya?"

"I--" she furrowed her eyebrows. Mon-El smiled at her teasingly. "All right, fine. But one drink only."

"Yes!"

But it wasn't just one drink. It was one followed by five, completed by sixteen glasses of the rum. They weren't just drunk; they were _wasted._

"I think we should go hom--"

"Oh, yeah." Kara said before he could complete.

* * *

 

They took the elevator to her floor because the stairs were not in their support. Kara searched her purse for the keys. She took them out and tried to unlock the door. After a few minutes of trying to figure out the lock's mechanism, she managed to open the door.

"Come in." She slurred, stumbling. Mon-El followed her inside and slammed the door behind him, which resulted in a loud bang noise. "Rao, why so loud?" Kara yelled.

"Sorry." Mon-El rubbed his eyes, which were reddened due to the alcohol and exhaustion from a well-enjoyed day. "Should we sleep now?"

"Huh?" Kara winced.

"Wh- that came out wrong." He mumbled. "Should we now sleep _separately_ because it-- we're really drunk and tired." He tried to explain as distinctly as possible.

"First, I'm going to take a shower." She put together the words. "God, what time is it?"

Mon-El looked at his calculator watch. He struggled to focus his sight on the numbers but was unable to make out. "Really late... pm." He answered, which earned him a look from Kara.

Kara went to the bathroom and turned on the lights. "Ow!" She exclaimed in pain as her head hit the wall. How can hitting a wall hurt her when bullets literally bounce off of her? Drunk Kara really must be fragile.

She took a hot shower. But unfortunately, she had forgotten to take her clothes in the bathroom. [Don't state the obvious that she had gone in fully clothed. Trying to create a moment here!]

"Hey, Mon-El?" She sang nervously.

"I'm alive, yes!" Mon-El jumped from the couch. He'd almost fallen asleep. "Do you need help?"

"Um, will you hand me my clothes? I forgot to take 'em with me." She snuck her head out of the door.

"Sure, it's not weird at all." He walked towards her bathroom. "Where?" Kara pointed him towards the wardrobe where a pair of dark pajamas and a light coloured t-shirt had been lying. He grabbed her clothes and handed her through the barely open door. Kara mouthed a thank you before going in to change.

"Are you naked?" He whispered leaning against the door.

"I sure am." Kara mumbled; a drunk sound. She opened the door fully clothed and suddenly, Mon-El fell into her arms. "Hey, there!" She exclaimed balancing him.

"Whoopsie." He snorted. His arms were tangled in Kara's as his back almost touched her chest; his legs crossed on the floor.

He stood up straight with her help and turned around; his face close to hers. She could feel his breath on her face. She threw her palms flat on his chest and grabbing the collar of his jacket, she pulled his face down to hers and pushed her lips onto his. She broke the kiss after a few seconds. He was still lost in the kiss when she opened her eyes to look at him. He cupped her face and kissed her back, fiercely this time. She ran her fingers through his hair as he pinned her to wall, sliding his tongue in her mouth to meet hers. She slowly removed his jacket and pulled him closer to her chest. He pulled off her t-shirt and threw it on floor. He slid his hand around her smooth waist and pulling her close, trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone, his other hand on the back of her neck. She drew his face up to hers and tugged off his white t-shirt and tossed it on the floor. She moved her palms on his bare chest and caressed his neck. He collided his mouth onto hers, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She pushed him towards the bed and they crashed upon it. She fell on his body and pulled him to turn toward her on the bed and kissed his neck. Before they could acknowledge it, they had fallen asleep; her lips still pressed to his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will post a next chapter as soon as it's completed! Leave kudos and comments if you liked this fiction. Thanks!


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakey wakey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the next chapter. Till then enjoy this one.

CHAPTER FIVE

 

Next morning, the sun came up. The sunrays reached on Kara's face through the window, which made her eyes open; tired. She opened her eyes to find herself cuddled up to a shirtless Mon-El, who apparently, had been drooling. She winced at the thought of what might have happened the previous night that had gotten them in her bed like this. But on another note, her head was aching.

He moved to bury his face in her neck when Kara whispered in his ears, "Mon-El!" He heard her and opened his eyes to see her wearing nothing but bra and finding himself sleeping beside her in her bed. He jumped.

"What the hell?" He shouted in surprise, his head heavy. "Why are you," he gestured to her body, "What am I doing in your bed?"

"I think we might've, maybe," she crinkled, sitting up. "...slept together." She cringed.

His eyes widened. He sat up beside her.

"Wait," she said glancing at his waistband. "You still have your pants on." She looked at her own legs, "and so are mine. So I don't think we could've done that."

He sighed in relief. "We could've just made out." He said scratching his stubble. "I mean, we were pretty drunk last night."

"Exactly!" She shined. They sat in silence for a long moment. Suddenly, she turned to face him and putting her hand on his shoulder, she said, "Nobody must know about this."

He chewed on his lower lip as he nodded. They gazed in each other's eyes for a few seconds.

"Mon-El," she spoke under breath, almost inaudible. Her eyes glistening.

"Huh?" He whispered gently and his mouth opened. She moved his hand from his shoulder to his face.

"I--" he covered her lips with his mouth. She welcomed his kiss, placing her other hand on his chest.

He went in to deepen the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her body. She moved her hands through his dark hair and pulled him down on the bed with her, his body over hers. She slid her tongue in his mouth as their foreheads touched. He moved his lips down her chin to her throat to her collarbone. He moved up and crashed his lips on hers, kissing her ardently. Just as they were getting lost in each other's skins, they heard a knock, and as soon as they did, they broke the kiss and struggled to catch their breath.

"Who is it?" Kara's eyes widened, her hand resting on his neck.

"It's your house," he whispered, "who could come a-knocking on your door in the morning?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Alex!" They said in unison.

"Kara, you awake?" Alex knocked loudly on the door.

"Yes, just a minute." She shouted, tapping Mon-El's chest cuing him to get up. "I'm in the bathroom."

They quickly got up from her bed. She put on her t-shirt that had been lying on the floor since last night. She handed him his jacket and t-shirt and told him to hide in the bathroom. He quickly went in and closed the door of the bathroom.

She sped up to the door and opened it. She saw Alex with a couple of coffees in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other.

"Alex! What are you doing here so early in the morning?" She asked putting on a fake smile.

"It's 9 am." Alex answered walking inside. "Clearly, someone slept in." Kara closed the door behind her. "And why, can't your sister come to meet you?" She sat on the stool.

"No, of course you can." She answered, standing across the table. "It's just that--"

"Oh, I just came by to check on my little sister." She put the coffees and the brown bag on the table. "I felt like I wasn't spending much time with you since Maggie and I started dating."

"Oh, don't feel that way," Kara softened at Alex's older sister concern. "You and I are never far away."

Alex smiled. "Ah, and I brought donuts!" She brightened as she opened the brown bag and unloaded the doughnuts in the plate that was lying on the table, near the flower vase.

"Oh, Alex, I love you!" She grinned, happiness clearly visible in her eyes. She almost forgot that Mon-El had been hiding in her bathroom.

On the other hand, Mon-El had been hearing the Danvers Sisters' conversation. He had put on his t-shirt and jacket. He just wanted to get out of that situation but he knew it was impossible to escape with Alex being there since she has, as to put it as children would, Spidey Sense. And also the fact that she was the DEO's best field agent.

As the two sisters attacked on the doughnuts, Alex's phone chimed. It was from J'onn. She was needed at the DEO for an assignment. She rose up from the chair, half a doughnut stuffed in her mouth, and showed Kara the message in her phone.

"I," she emphasized, "have to be at the DEO." Pointing at Kara, she added, " _You_ take a quick shower and be there in 30."

Kara nodded. Suddenly, they heard a thump sound. Mon-El had unknowingly dropped the shampoo bottle on the floor. He cringed at the noise.

"What was that sound?" Alex frowned. "It came from your bathroom."

Kara opened her mouth but couldn't come up with an excuse. When Alex moved toward her bedroom, she stopped her and said, "It must be a  mouse. I saw it crawling out the window last night."

"There's a mouse in your apartment?" Alex pouted in disgust. "Well, get rid of it. You know what those little creatures can do."

Kara nodded. Alex turned around to leave. Kissing her sister's temple, she left her apartment and closed the door. As soon as Kara heard her footsteps disappear, she went to the bathroom and let Mon-El out.

"Mouse?" Mon-El eyed Kara. "I'm a mouse?"

"Well, what was I supposed to tell her?" She said against his chest. "The truth?"

"Eh..." He sighed.

"Now, go to the DEO before someone else comes in here." She said, walking to the centre of the living room.

"What if someone asks me where I was?" He followed her to the door.

"I don't know, just make an excuse, I--" she opened the door.

He walked to the other side of the opened passage and faced her. "Oh, Kara, remember to take your clothes to the bathroom this time." He smirked teasingly. He remembered that detail. She slapped his shoulder. "Okay, I'm going." He turned around and started to walk away but suddenly, turned to face her.

"Now what?" She asked.

"I forgot something." He quickly pecked her lips yet got lost in it. As he moved to deepen it, she pushed him back.

"Nope, go!" She smiled, turning him around. At last, he left. She shut the door and as she was walking towards her bedroom, a wide smile formed on her lips. It had been an actual good morning because... doughnuts.  
  
  



	6. CHAPTER SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benefits.

CHAPTER SIX

 

She was tired. Not by physically running and fighting the terror causing beings; rather _of_ them. They were no match for them. As much as she wanted nothing but the safety for the people of her city, she also craved a tough competition. She didn't want to feel helpless. As there had been no serious crimes in the city, she would help the commoners with their problems like helping a kitten down the tree, defending little kids when being underestimated at schools, helping the fire brigade, etc. But mostly, it was kittens.

As she was walking down the stairs from the med-bay, she ran into Mon-El. They stopped by the passage beside the balcony and then started walking down the last flight of stairs together. As soon as they started talking about today morning, Winn called for Kara.

"Yes!" Kara said loudly to Winn. Then, she leaned down to Mon-El's shoulder and whispered, "Meet me in the storage room in 5. Need to talk."

Mon-El nodded. She walked up to Winn and started chatting.

* * *

 

 

He was waiting outside the storage room. Usually, there would be a couple of DEO agents guarding the area, but as it was lunch break for them, the passage was empty. He moved his hand through his dark brown hair as he waited for Kara.

She appeared from the left passage and walked towards him.

"So," Mon-El started as she turned to face him. "Let's talk."

She stepped closer and put her right hand on his chest. Without saying a word, she pushed him inside the room and the door closed behind her. Her left hand moved to the back of his neck and she pulled him close to her face for a kiss. Within a few seconds, the kiss grew ardent. He wrapped his hands tightly around her waist and slid his tongue to meet hers. Their hands found each other and their fingers entangled. He pinned her to the wall and kissed her until they were out of breath. They pulled away for air and he moved his hands through her shirt, unbuttoning the first three buttons of her shirt.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?" He asked catching his breath.

"Obviously." She whispered.

He trailed soft kisses down her neck to her collarbone. She pulled his face toward hers and kissed his lips. His grip tightened against her waist as she moved her hands through his hair. She bit his lower lip and pulled it out.

"You're a really good kisser." She said, gasping for air and pecked his lips once more.

"Thank you." Whispered a puppy-eyed Mon-El, their warm foreheads touching.

She put her arms around his neck and said, "So," she pouted. "I think we should keep this quiet."

"Oh, yeah, me too." He answered. "Wouldn't want anything to know about you and me and whatever _this_ is."

"Yes, until we figure it out ourselves." Her hands reached his chest. He nodded. "And maybe, you can come at my apartment later tonight." She drew a circle on his chest whilst speaking.

Mon-El grinned. "Maybe." He whispered, pressing his lips on her neck. His lips moved to her chin and caught her lips for a smooch.

"We have to get out of here unnoticed." She said, buttoning her shirt and fixing it.

"First, you." He said. "Then, I'll go." She nodded. She moved her fingers through his hair to arrange it and fixed his t-shirt.

She pulled him in for a quick kiss and left the storage room. She moved her head around to check if anyone was there. As there had been no one around, fixing her collar, she walked out.

A few moments later, Mon-El came out of the storage room. As he closed the door behind him, Winn approached him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Winn asked playfully yet suspiciously.

"Wha-- me?" Mon-El squealed. "I was just, um, I was exploring, Winn." He lied with a nervous smile.

Winn furrowed his eyebrows at him. "You are a strange guy, buddy."

"Ha!" He chuckled. "It's not the first time anyone's said that to me."

Winn nodded. "Anyway, I was just going to the bathroom, so..." He left without completing his sentence. Mon-El let out a sigh of relief. Thank Rao, he didn't suspect him.

* * *

 

It was 10:30 pm. Kara got out of the elevator and walking towards her apartment, she took out the keys. As she reached her apartment, she saw Mon-El standing there, dressed in a purple plaid shirt. He looked good. He had come to her place as soon as his shift at the bar was over. He had kept knocking at the door, but no one had opened it.

He was leaning against the door and saw Kara. "Where were you?" He whined. "I've been waiting here for 15 minutes."

"Oh, jeez." Kara exclaimed. "I ran a little late at the DEO. J'onn had some important work. I'm sorry."

"Well, you could've texted me." He moved to make space for her to open the door.

"Wait, no," she said unlocking the door. "You could've called me when you knew I wasn't in there." She pushed the door open and walked in, followed by him.

"Well, I could've done that." He scratched his stubble.

She put the keys and her purse on the table. She opened the refrigerator and took a sip from a chilled water bottle. "So," she started, putting the bottle on the kitchen platform. "What do you want to do?"

"You." He said firmly. She spit out whatever amount of water she was holding in her mouth, almost choking on his answer. He is a really straightforward guy.

They burst out laughing. She wiped her cheeks with her palms and then her face turned serious. She folded her glasses and put them on the table. He raised his eyebrow. He slid his right hand into his back pocket and leaned against the table. She walked towards the door and turned down the lights. She walked back to him. "Hey." She whispered through the dark.

Grabbing his collar, she pulled his face closer to hers. He slid his hand around her waist and touched her neck with the other. "Hi." He spoke under his breath. He drew her t-shirt off and left it on the floor. Feeling her smooth skin, he kissed her slowly, feeling the taste of her sweet lips on his once again; only this time, it wasn't rushed. She was wholly lost in his embrace. She moved her fingers through his hair and the kiss grew ardent. She pushed him towards the bedroom and ran her hands through his shirt, ripping it open. Breaking the kiss, she pushed him on the bed, making him sit straight. She climbed on the bed and sat in his lap, her legs crossed around his waist. He wrapped her arms around her and moved his fingertips up and down her back. She pulled of his shirt and caressed his bare chest. She cupped his face and pressed her lips to his and kissed him intensely. She pushed him on the bed and they crashed it. And so spent the night. And this time, they didn't _just_ make out.

* * *

 

Next morning, the sun rose and they were curled up to each other. As the sun shone on their eyes, they woke up. They got out of the bed and go dressed. On the way to their respective works, Kara to CatCo and Mon-El to the bar, they grabbed breakfast together at the Waffles Factory. Mon-El had found a different kind of pleasure in waffles and mapple syrup.

They said their byes and left for their workspaces. Kara exited the elevator and Eve caught her.

"So, who is it?" Eve asked walking with her.

"What are you talking about?" Kara crinkled. She was dressed in a light pink shirt tucked in dark blue trousers, her glasses helping her.

"Kara, you are glowing." Eve smiled teasingly. "And this glow can only come off after sex."

"Whoa, I did not."Kara put on a fake smile.

"You're lying." Eve said. "Is it that new guy you're always hanging out with? What's his name..." She pondered, "Mark?"

"It's Mike, not Mark." She corrected. "And no, I'm not involved with him or anyone at this moment." She sat on her desk.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. Eventually, I'll find out." Eve teased leaving. She knew that Kara was involved with someone but what she didn't know was that that someone was Mark, uh, Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has pizza.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn becomes Joey.

CHAPTER SEVEN

 

For a couple of weeks now, Kara and Mon-El had been on with their extra activities and somehow, they had managed to do it without anybody knowing. But that doesn't mean that no one was suspicious. Though nobody had taken it too seriously. They knew the two aliens were close and used to hang out together. But what they didn't know was... Well, you know.

Alex approached Kara in the DEO hallway. "Hey, Kara!" She said, turning in front of her. "You don't have any plans for tonight, do ya?" She asked and Winn showed up beside Kara.

"Umm," Kara hesitated, crinkle visible. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," Winn started before Alex could open her mouth to speak. "We're planning a little get together at your house."

"And you didn't even tell me that?" Kara frowned.

"Well, we're telling you now." Alex said matter-of-factly.

"That's not the same." Kara squealed. "To my knowledge, you might've even planned out the whole evening!"

Winn's head fell down and gazed at a pouting Alex.

"You did so, didn't you?" Kara pointed towards the two.

"Whatever. The thing is that you're invited." Winn smiled.

"It's my house, Winn." Kara cried.

"Okay, now, you two," Alex added, laughing, "we were planning on movies and food and drinks."

"Will there be pizza and ice cream?" Asked the little sister.

"That's what she meant by food." Winn tapped Kara's shoulder.

"All right, tonight, my house at 7:00." Kara grinned.

"That's my girl." Winn pulled his arm out and put it around Kara's shoulder.

"I'm only doing this for pizza, bud." Kara said in a sarcastic tone. Alex chuckled at her and the three walked away, arms in arms and sharing small laughs.

* * *

 

Alex and Maggie were seated on the couch and James was in the armchair. Winn and Kara were sitting on the floor. Everybody was talking and sharing little laughters. And then some bigger ones when Winn opened his mouth. Kara reached her hand out to get a table, to grab a slice of pizza. Just as she took one in her hand, the door was knocked.

"Must be Mon-El," she said putting down the pizza slice and rubbing her palms. She got up from the floor and walked to the door. Everyone else was busy talking to each other.

She opened the door and there was Mon-El. Without saying a word, Mon-El leaned in for a kiss but Kara moved her head back and pushed him a little with her hands on his chest.

"Hey, Mon-El!" She said showing him her house with everyone else sitting and talking and eating. No one had looked at the two.

"What?" Mon-El whispered. "I thought _we_ had other plans."

"We did. And I forgot to tell you about tonight." She bit the nail of her thumb.

He pouted at her. He thought for a few moments and said, "Is there pizza and ice cream?"

"Yes." Mon-El's lips formed a broad smile and he moved into her apartment, pushing her aside.

Winn welcomed his friend to sit with him. "Pizza!" Cried Mon-El and sat next to Winn. He grabbed the last slice of pizza and Kara frowned at him. First, Mon-El got scared of her expression but then, she smiled at him, approving him to eat the last slice.

"So, how's your job at the bar?" Alex asked Mon-El.

"All the same." He said, biting on the pizza slice. "I still interchange the drinks, but I'll get the hang of it."

Alex nodded and she went back to talking to Maggie and James. Mon-El and Winn got up from their places to wash their hands and went to the kitchen sink and started chatting about the interests they shared. Kara pulled Alex out of the conversation and left Maggie and James to talk about politics and government.

After a short while, they all decided to leave. James got up and put on his jacket and so did Maggie and marched towards the door. Alex and Maggie said their goodbyes and left, followed by James. Kara waved at them, smiling.

"All right, kids," said Winn, "I'm going to go too." Turning to Mon-El, he said, "Hey, dude, you want to go out and get a drink?"

Mon-El pouted and looked at Kara in confusion. Kara gritted her teeth. Mon-El furrowed his eyebrows and said, "This late?" Looking at his calculator watch.

"Since when did late nights stop you from drinking?" Winn chuckled.

"I have stopped drinking so late at night after a certain event that took place once when I had done so." He explained, indirectly referring to Kara. "So..."

"Wow." Kara mumbled to herself in shock, but the two boys heard it.

"Well, okay," said Winn. "Let's go. I'll walk you to the DEO and then I'll head home."

"Oh, gee, you know what, Winn?" Kara said, turning her eyes to Mon-El. "He and I have some things to discuss about training, so,"

Winn looked at a nervous Mon-El. "Yesshh," Mon-El answered lowering his lip, "we do."

"You guys are getting weirder lately." Winn said suspiciously. "Okay, well, g'night!" He said and left. Kara closed the door.

"So," Mon-El said. Before he could say more, Kara rushed towards him and crashed her lips on his, pulling him into a craving kiss. He pushed her to the table, kissing her passionately.

Suddenly, the door opened inside. They didn't notice it until Winn shouted, "What?!"

They immediately pulled away from each other and widened their eyes at a surprised Winn.

"Winn..." Kara wanted to say more.

"What is going on in here?" He yelled.

"Would you stop yelling?" Kara said walking in his direction. "And this is not what it looks like."

"Um..." Winn frowned. "Do you want to tell what it is then?"

Kara looked back at Mon-El. "Well, he knows now." Mon-El said, walking towards them.

Kara sighed and turning to Winn, she said, "Mon-El and I, we, uhm, we are," she narrowed her eyes to think of a word that would describe what they had been doing, "involved."

"You mean, you guys are," Winn baffled. "Sleeping together?" He whispered.

Kara and Mon-El nodded their heads.

"How long has this been going on for?" Winn squeaked.

"Ten..?" Kara looked at Mon-El in confusion.

"Twelve days?" Mon-El looked back at her.

"Two weeks..?"

"Two," he nodded, "Two weeks now."

"And nobody knows about this?" Winn exclaimed in shock.

"Nobody except you now." Kara said. Making Winn turn his attention to her, she said, "Look, Winn, it is very important to us that nobody else knows about this."

"Please don't tell anyone." Mon-El added.

"I, uh, I, no!" Winn cried pushing them away and walking to the centre. "I'm not good at keeping secrets. I mean, this... I can't."

"Please, Winn, pleeeeeease!" Mon-El joined his palms at him. "You cannot tell anyone about this."

Kara looked at Winn with innocence on her face that he knew very well was forged. "I," he started, "okay, okay!" They smiled at him.

"Thanks, man." Mon-El said.

"But you two need to come out soon."

They nodded in mock.

"Wait, so, that day at the DEO, when I saw you at the storage room," Winn turned to Mon-El and continued, "and you said you were exploring, it was actually..." Winn cringed.

"Ha! I was exploring Kara." He chuckled, which was instantly cut short by Kara's slap on his shoulder.

"What, so you guys are dating now?" Winn asked, pouting.

"Nah, we just like making love to each other." Kara said.

"Yeah."

"Ugh..." Winn blurted.

"I... Why did you come back though?" Kara asked Winn.

"I'd forgotten my jacket." He said picking it up from the armchair. "Now I wish I hadn't come back." He put on his jacket and walked to the door. "I'm going to go now and I will _not_ come back, even by mistake. You two carry on with your... Bye." He left.

"Lock the door." Mon-El said to Kara.

"Oh, yeah." She closed the door and locked it twice and turned the lights off.

"Oh, wait!" Mon-El suddenly said. "Turn on the lights, I want to eat ice cream."

She turned on the lights and frowned at him. "It's in the fridge. There's chocolate chips and vanilla caramel."

"Oh, yes, chocolate." He opened the refrigerator and grabbed two containers of different flavoured ice cream and sat on the couch, beside Kara.

"Want to watch a movie?" Kara asked taking the remote in her hand.

"Let's watch Pride and Prejudice." He answered handing Kara the vanilla caramel ice cream.

Almost a couple hours later, the film ended. As the credits rolled, the two clandestine lovers had already been busy with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, someone's falling in love.


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is some fluff.

CHAPTER EIGHT

 

A month had passed after Winn's encounter with Kara and Mon-El's secret relationship. He had somehow managed not to open his mouth about it. Yet there were many times when he had almost spoiled it. Like that one time when Kara, Alex and he had been having a casual conversation and then Mon-El had entered and when he and Kara had shared a tense look, Winn hadn't been able to help but blurt it out, but luckily for the lovers, he had remained silent.

* * *

 

Mon-El opened the door which was partially open and let himself inside the apartment. He closed it and saw a fast asleep Kara sitting on the couch with her laptop on her lap. Her mouth was open and her head was leaning on the edge. She must've been tired from all the saving today. It had been a really long day and then, she had been writing an article.

He smiled at her. She looked so cute and adorable and for almost a moment, he got lost in her sweet innocence. She made him feel something he'd never felt before. It was strange to him. She tilted her head and his smile widened at her with adoration.

He walked towards the sofa slowly, trying not to wake her and sat on his knees. He took the laptop from her lap, closed it and placed it on the coffee table. He grabbed her legs softly and removed her shoes one after the other gently. He grinned softly at her comfy socks which had cute little pandas printed on them.

He got up on his feet. He put his left hand around her waist and bending down, he grabbed her legs and swept her off of the sofa and into his arms, her head resting on his chest. With her sleeping in his arms, he moved towards the bed and tucked her in. He leaned down and caressing her soft cheek, he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. A small smiled formed on her lips as she felt his warm touch.

He pulled himself away and turned around to walk when he felt her touch on his hand. She softly grabbed her wrist.

"Stay..." She whispered softly in her sleep, almost inaudible but he heard it.

He smiled at her affectionately. Removing his shoes with the help of his toes, he climbed onto the other side of the bed and lied next to her. She still had a grip of his hand which he placed around her waist, pulling her closer. He closed his eyes and buried his head in her neck. He breathed the smell of her skin. At that moment, all he wanted was to be there with her. Little did he know, he was slowly falling in love with her.

* * *

 

The next morning came. Kara woke up and found herself lying in her bed. She remembered dozing off on the couch. When she saw Mon-El sleeping beside her, she fathomed he must've played a part in this.

"Morning, bean-bag." She said, nudging his arm. His eyes opened and smiled at her.

"Hey." He said gently. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Relaxed." Her hands moved to his neck and played with a strand of his dark, silky hair. "So, you found me sleeping on the couch and brought me here?"

"Carried you here." He corrected. "Also, you're really heavy." He chuckled.

She tapped his head lightly and pressed her lips over his for a short kiss.

"Also, why do wear kids' socks? Pandas?" Mon-El teased.

"Hey, they're really cute and cozy, okay?" She defended. Laughing, his forehead touched hers. "And pandas are adorable little creatures."

"All right, all right." He surrendered. "Hey, you know something?"

"What?" She pressed her lips together. Her eyes glistened and her cheeks reddened.

"Maybe you should get new socks." He burst into mock laughter.

She frowned and got out of his hold and off of the bed. "I'm going."

He chuckled as she left the bed. "Wait, Kara, I'm just kidding!" She left to the living room. "Kara?"

* * *

 

"Hey, Alex, I need to talk to you." Kara said, approaching Alex in the DEO hallway. "It's about Lucy."

"Oh, yes, she's getting married!" Alex brightened. "On the 5th."

"I mean, you and Maggie are going." Kara said, to which Alex nodded. "Winn and I are going. J'onn's coming too."

"Yeah..."

"Do you think it's a good idea to take James?" Kara wrinkled her forehead. "You know, given their history."

"Right, right, right." Alex realised. "But he got the invitation too."

"Yet, I won't be coming." James's voice reached as he walked towards them in the hallway.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I can." He answered. The two sisters understood his concern. He didn't want to ruin the best day of Lucy's life.

"All right." Kara smiled. James walked to talk to Winn who was on the computer. "So, we're going. We need to buy a gift."

"I was thinking about it." Alex said. "But what should we get?"

"Oh, we can give her a snow globe with her and her fiancé's name on it." Kara suggested.

"Kara, we're not going to Winn's birthday party. It's a wedding." Alex explained.

Kara smiled nervously and gave her an unknown look. "Wedding gifts are too confusing."

"How about we go to the gift store later today with Maggie and buy something Lucy would actually like?" Alex recommended.

"All right, just call me." Kara said. Alex gave her sister a broad smile and walked away.

On her way to the training room, Kara ran into Mon-El.

"Hey, Mon-El, wait." He stopped and then they walked in the training room together.

"Wasssssup?" Mon-El greeted jokingly. As he saw Kara's face, he simplified, "Yeah, what's up?"

"We need to talk." She said, fixing her glasses. "About us."

"Yes." He rubbed his palms and his eyes softened. "You," he pointed at her and then at himself, "and I, we have been doing this-this..." He couldn't find the word to describe their relationship.

"For two months now." She chuckled nervously, followed by him.

"What is this?" He said, gesturing at each other.

"I think we need some time and space to figure it out." She sighed, her eyes glistening.

"Yeah, right." He took a deep breath. "Urm, okay."

Kara nodded. Oh, just how much she wanted to kiss him right there and then.

"Also, I, Alex, Maggie, Winn and J'onn-- we're all going to Lucy's wedding on 5th," she started.

"Wait, Lucy is one of your friends you once told me about, Lucy Lane?" He asked.

"Yes, her. She's getting married and we're all invited." She said. "And I would like you to come with us. Learn about things on earth more."

"So, you want me to be your _date_ to the wedding?" He furrowed his brow.

"Oh, no. Winn's coming as my date. You can go as a plus one with J'onn." Kara said.

"Right, right, right." His face lit up. "Okay, well, I'll talk to J'onn about it."

"Oh, and wear a suit."

"I don't have a suit."

"Well, then get one." She told him. "Take Winn with you."

"Okay, uh, um, good-good talk." He laughed. "I should get back to--"

"Oh, yeah, yes. I'll go."

She turned away to leave him to his training. But then turned around to him. Then again she turned to walk, but she just couldn't make her mind either to leave or stay. He looked at her and observed the same part of confusion on her face like on his. She turned to him again but this time he grabbed her hand and she his collar and he pressed his lips on hers, pulling her into a craving kiss. But before it could grow intense, they pulled off.

"Before space." He breathed.

She nodded. She pulled away from his embrace and walked out of the room. That was exactly what she wanted but to last a little longer. She had fallen too far for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, wedding attendance.
> 
> I am loving how you all are enjoying this fic. And, oh, the comments are too sweet. Thank you all. It means too much.


	9. CHAPTER NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... Smells like jealousy.

CHAPTER NINE

 

The day of the wedding arrived. They had all planned to meet at the venue. Alex and Maggie were going with Kara and Winn and J'onn and Mon-El had already reached there.

The four got in the car and Alex drove to the venue. The venue was an open yet enchanted garden, specially booked for the occasion. It was decorated with roses and lilies. The wedding porch was decorated with pink and yellow tulips. The chairs were arranged in front of the porch; white for the bride's side and sky blue for the groom's side. Kara knew that Lucy wouldn't have let anyone near the wedding decorations. This was all very Lucy-like.

The wedding would be late at evening. Lucy was going to marry a fireman, Sam, so it was obvious that her father had approved of their marriage.

Alex and Maggie deviated to the bride's family. Alex asked Lois about Clark's absence, to which she answered that he'd had some very important work to do and that he would attend the reception the following day.

Winn and Kara discovered J'onn and Mon-El standing by the porch and walked to approach them. Winn was wearing an ochre hued suit on a white shirt. He looked really handsome. Kara hadn't forgotten to praise him.

J'onn and Winn went to meet General Lane. He was really happy for her daughter was getting married but also a little teary about it.

As Kara walked towards Mon-El, his eyes softened and his forehead relaxed. She looked stunning. Her knee-length sunflower yellow frock caught his eyes. She was wearing a pearl necklace that matched her bracelet. She wore a light make-up. And the way her blonde hair danced as she walked took his breath away. He let out a sigh in astonishment. She looked breathtaking. Oh, he was definitely in love with her.

"You look gorgeous." He praised as she stopped in front of him.

"You look handsome too. See you bought a suit." She smiled.

He was wearing a light grey suit with a bowtie. He had grown his facial hair a little. He looked such as if he was the groom. She hated the way he made her feel. And now, she wished there had been no space between them. She simply smiled at him.

"Does everybody here get married like this? This place is beautiful." He gestured at the decorations. She kept staring at him, which made him confused. "Kara?" He chuckled.

Her conscious hit and said, "No, not everybody. It depends on what they like. And there are so many ways to get married, all linked to religions."

"So, what am I supposed to do until the wedding?"

"Let's go take a wal-" before she could finish, she was interrupted.

"Kara?" A deep voice called approaching her from behind.

"Adam!" She exclaimed gleefully. "What are you doing here?"

"Sam and I have been friends since college." Adam answered smiling at her.

Mon-El didn't like the way Adam looked at Kara. He found him very annoying and chatty. To say that he didn't like him would be an understatement.

"Hello, I am Mike." He forced in his introduction to Adam. "I'm Kara's friend." Oh, he hesitated at the last word.

"Hey, I'm Adam. I'm Cat Grant's son. That's how Kara and I met." He told Mon-El, shaking his hand. Mon-El forged a fake smile at him. Turning to Kara, Adam said, "It's been a long while. How are you?"

"I'm great." She smiled. "Oh, he and I dated for a couple weeks." She told Mon-El. His face fell at the information. That was not what he had been expecting.

"Do you want to grab some drinks?" Adam offered.

"Oh, no, thanks." Mon-El responded with a smeared look.

"I was asking Kara." Adam chuckled.

"Oh." Mon-El exclaimed. He just wanted to get out of this situation and take Kara with him.

"Of course, let's go." Kara said leaving with him.

"I'll just be here with Winn." Mon-El shouted as Kara and Adam left. "Or stalking you." He whispered deviously.

Winn appeared in front of Mon-El and found his attention somewhere else.

"What are you thinking about?" Winn asked.

"Who's Adam?" Mon-El pointed toward him and Kara. She was laughing.

"Oh, Adam. He and Kara dated for a few weeks. Nothing serious." Winn said.

"No surprise it didn't work out. I mean, look at that guy." He laughed nervously.

"Wait, are you jealous?" Winn smiled. "'Cause you sound like you are."

"What? Ha!" Mon-El stuttered. "I'm not-I'm not jealous, _Winn._ Why would _I_ be jealous of _him_? I'm not jealous." He excused. "I'm just looking after Kara, you know?"

"Oh, really?" Winn said. "Well, okay, then. Let them talk." Winn turned Mon-El around and pointed at a girl who had been sitting by the bar. "How about you go talk to that girl?"

"No, I don't feel like it." Mon-El answered, his concentration still on the way Kara smiled and looked at Adam. Ugh, he hated it.

"To show someone you don't really care, buddy." Winn said.

Mon-El realised what he was trying to say. If he displaced his attention from Kara to some other woman, then he would have her know that he doesn't really care about her and Adam. Maybe she can feel a little pinch of it too. So, he fixed the collar of his suit and walked towards the girl.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" He emphasized so that Kara could hear. The woman shook her head. "What's your name? I'm Mike, by the way."

"Hey, I'm Lisa." She smiled. "I'm from the groom's side, and you?"

"Bride." He said grabbing a seat beside her.  "Tell me something about yourself."

She told him that she was an interior designer and that she was the one who designed Sam and Lucy's house. Mon-El pretended to be listening to her while his sole focus was on Kara.

Kara was busy talking with Adam but then her eyes fell on Mon-El who was talking to a strange girl. She knew that he was a charmer but something about the way he behaved like a gentleman towards that girl didn't feel right to her. It made her wince. And Adam went on and on talking about himself and his career while Kara was busy imagining things bout Mon-El. Her eyes caught his. He gave her competitive smile. Ooh, nobody gave the Girl of Steel _that_ look. This was definitely a game.

Kara placed her hand on Adam's shoulder and told him a joke, to which they burst out laughing. Mon-El heard it and saw Kara's hand placement. So, in return, Mon-El adjusted his seat closer to Lisa's and whispered a joke in her ear, which made her laugh out loud.

Kara couldn't take it. Yet she withdrew from it anyway. She didn't want Adam to feel like she was using him. She got up from her seat and whispered in Adam's ear that it had been a great time talking to him after such a long while and informed him that she had to go. Adam responded with an innocent smile and pulled her into a friendly hug and then she left.

Mon-El's mind caught fire when he saw them hug each other. But then he wondered why Kara had left suddenly.

"Look, Lisa, you're a really nice person and I had a really great time talking to you. But I got to go." Mon-El said. "Sorry."

"Oh, that's fine! I'll just be over here with my girlfriend."

"Oh, okay." Mon-El exclaimed leaving. "I didn't know you were involved." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

 

The moon shined silver upon the wedding porch. The stars came out to bless the the couple on their wedding. General Lane walked Lucy down the aisle and tears were clearly visible in Sam's eyes. He was going to marry the love of her life. She walked up to him and he helped her up the porch. Sam's friend was officiating and he proceeded with the occasion. They shared vows and I Do's and at last, were pronounced husband and wife.

After the wedding, the couple was lost in their happiness and their own little world of joy.


	10. CHAPTER TEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you." She said loudly.

CHAPTER TEN

 

Mon-El was seated by the bar, sipping from his bubbly club soda. It had been a long day. He was tired. He knew what happened today was very childish but he couldn't help but cringe every time he saw Kara with Adam. He wanted to spend the day with Kara, talking about the wedding customs and learning more about this planet. But things didn't quite turn out the way he'd wanted.

Kara was standing between tall, dense trees. She was alone. Looking up at the night sky, she started walking and stopped on a small bridge over a brook. She started thinking about today. She didn't like the way she and Mon-El had played with each other. She couldn't believe that she did something like that for someone. Perhaps seeing him with that woman did make her feel a little jealous. She put her hands on the rails of the bridge and toyed with her bracelet.

Meanwhile, Mon-El got out of his seat and started walking towards where his heart took him. He started towards the trees and stopped halfway. He saw Kara standing on the pass over the brook. He sighed as he observed a certain exhaustion in her stance, the way she was leaning over the rails.

"Waiting for someone?" He said approaching her. He stopped beside her and leaned on the rails.

"Not really." She turned to face him. "Just wanted a break. So..."

"Yeah, after what happened today, I guess you must be tired." He chuckled.

"Exhausted would be the word." They laughed. "What happened between us today was-" she shook her head.

"Childish." He completed.

"Yes." She answered. "And what, with you flirting with that woman."

"Oh, says the woman who took off with someone else." He argued.

"I know him. You didn't even know that woman."

"Doesn't matter if you know him! You still left me alone there."

"Oh, like you weren't enjoying your time with her." The argument heated.

"And what about you? Being so handsy and hugging Mr Chatty Kathy?"

"Why did you have a problem with that?"

"Because!" He stopped.

"What?"

"You know, if you just wanted all of this, then you could've just told me that you don't like me."

"It's not that I don't like you, Mon-El!"

"Oh, then what is it?"

"I love you!" She said loudly.

His eyes softened and his heart raced faster. She said it. She finally confessed. It was out there and now she felt she hadn't said anything. But it was too late to take it back.

Without a moment of thought, he cupped her face and crashed his lips onto hers. He kissed her passionately, just like he wanted to, all day. He pulled away from her to catch his breath.

"I love you." He said breathing heavily.

She moved her hand over his chest and on his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his hands around her waist tightly. She moved her fingers through his hair and slid her tongue in his mouth. They broke the kiss, their foreheads touching each other. They couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Kara?" He looked at her.

"Hmm?" She smiled at him.

"Would you go on a date with me?"

"You-you are unbelievable, Mon," she laughed burying her head in his chest. "Really?"

"Would you?" He caressed her cheek.

"Yes." She pecked his lips one more time. "Let's go back."

He rolled his arm out for her and she grabbed it in hers. They walked back to the venue where a slow, romantic song played.

"May I have this dance?" He asked for her hand.

She entangled her fingers with his and he pulled her to the dance floor. He grabbed her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved to the slow music.

"Wait, they don't know about us." He said, his head leaning in her shoulder and her head on his.

"I don't care." She whispered. "I just want to be here with you."

Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic by Sleeping At Last hit the speakers.

Kara smiled through Mon-El's shoulder. She put her arms around his neck and rested her forehead on his. They moved to the rhythm. They got lost in each other and didn't care what happened around them. If there had been a fire, they wouldn't have even noticed it.

"Are they...?" Alex questioned, standing at the back with Winn and Maggie, pointing at the two alien lovers.

"Oh, yes, they are." Winn smiled through his drink.

"Guess I'm not surprised." Maggie said subtly.

"And she didn't tell me!" Alex exclaimed with a light frown.

"Hey, it's okay." Maggie said taking her hand. "For now, can we dance?"

"Yes, we can." Alex smiled and took off with Maggie.

"There's just so much love." Winn said to himself and grinned.

* * *

 

Mon-El walked with Kara to her apartment. She opened the door and entered the loft.

"I had a really nice time." Kara said smiling at him.

"Yeah?" He cupped her face and kissed her. "Me too."

"Won't you stay with me tonight?" She said caressing his cheek.

"If you want." He smiled.

He leaned over her, walking inside the apartment and kissing her passionately. He closed the door behind him and moved with her inside, still kissing her.

He removed his coat and she tucked his shirt out. The kiss grew ardent. Moments later, the clothes went off and they were on the bed. A night that actually meant something. That meant everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, guys, for all the love. I had a really great time writing this story and sharing it with you all.
> 
> I'll update when my next story hits. Follow me @tithijpatel on Twitter and @imchristophrwood on Instagram.
> 
> KARAMEL ENDGAME!!


End file.
